Between Two Worlds
by belleartiste
Summary: previously SWITCHING SLAYERS. Buffy is transported to a parallel dimension and another Buffy to her dimension. A Demonless World vs. A Demon-full World. And who was that KISSING Spike?
1. Introduction

~*~Okay everyone, this was originally a story called "Switching Slayers" I changed the name and the first chapter but the premise is the same. I decided the beginning needed more of a background. That way it would be easier to understand. I hope you enjoy it! P.S. - I changed the villain's name. Oh well. ~*~BelleArtiste~*~  
  
~3000 years ago~  
  
Asrakana, the supreme ruler of the world, stood in her palace looking down into the water portal she was using as her scrying bowl. This pitiful planet, she thought, it hadn't taken long to subdue the entirety of it. Those pathetic humans would never be a dominant race. They couldn't withstand virtually any pressure; they had no natural armor or defense mechanisms. They had to use tools to defend themselves. It had been easy to disarm them and take over their cities. Her minions were still out there destroying everything in sight and either killing the humans or forcing them to join her army. Asrakana watched as a crying mother and baby were forced into a corner and then slashed open by a 6 ft. Pylantia demon. She could still hear the screams as she ran her hand through the water in the bowl disrupting her view.  
  
If she had only continued watching for another minute it might have changed everything. Little did she know that there was a force coming to destroy her empire. In a small glen in Africa, a man and a girl sat meditating around a fire. They were sitting inside a circle of power preparing a spell; an enchantment powerful enough to annihilate her and all of her magick. The man and girl began to whisper the words to their binding and transportation spell, the power rose and engulfed Asrakana but she never saw a thing. At the last second though, she felt it, and she knew what was happening. She screamed to herself, "That damn Slayer and Watcher!" But it was too late. She began to fade out of existence. Just as she was about to be locked in another dimension for all time, she called out magickally and bound herself to the Slayer and Watcher pair. She had found the loophole in the spell. Her own spell intertwined with theirs enabled her to regain her power, if and only if, the Slayer went without a Watcher, the next stipulation being that she could not return to this world unless it lacked a Slayer. The final magick trickled out of Asrakana and she faded into oblivion to wait. The Watcher felt the final dying spell of the empress but dismissed it. There would never be a time when a Slayer would be without a Watcher much less no Slayer. When the old Slayer dies a new one is called.  
  
Into every generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, The Chosen One, one born with the strength and to hunt the vampire.  
  
The old Watcher thought to himself. "Well more than just vampires."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~2 weeks ago~  
  
Buffy Summers stood in shock as Travers pronounced Giles fired. But she needed him! He was her Watcher. She needed him like Cordelia needed a sanity checkup. He was her trusted confidant and practically a father to her. They couldn't take him away. It wasn't fair, she had done everything right, and she had killed the stupid vampire and won. It was over. So what if Giles had told her what was going on, he had needed to, the monster had kidnapped her mother. They couldn't fire him for something like that! As the reality slowly started to sink in, Buffy sat down in a chair. Travers walked out of the room and left her alone with Giles.  
  
"Now Buffy, it's going to be alright. I can still stay here as the librarian and I will help you however I can. For the moment you have no Watcher. I'm sure you will be able to handle yourself until they appoint a new one. Don't worry." Buffy looked up at Giles with her tearstained face, "No Giles it wont be! That stupid council doesn't know what it has done! You are my Watcher, no matter who they bring in, no one can replace you."  
  
"That's all well and good Buffy but I am no longer your active Watcher. And I can't pretend to be. That's the sad truth. For now you are without a Watcher, but I'm still here to support you like I always do."  
  
~*~  
  
In a hidden dimension Asrakana felt the magick seep back into her veins. She flexed her mind and got reacquainted with her magick, then in a show of sparks blasted the chains off her arms. "It looks as if someone lost a Watcher." She thought to herself as she freed her legs and stretched. It was nice to be free. She walked across the floor, and where the door should have been, she waved a hand and opened a portal to the dimension of time. She had a plan. It had only taken 3000 years to come up with. There was no fooling her this time. She would beat that stupid Slayer once and for all and rip off her pretty little head. Then she might be as kind to the Watcher. Perhaps not. She would have plenty of time to decide once she took over the world again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	2. The Switch

~Present Day~  
  
Asrakana stood between the two dimensions that were almost identical. One world with a Slayer, and one without. Of course the one without had no need for the Chosen One. Demons couldn't exist in that world; there was a spatial barrier that prevented any inhuman being from entering. There were no vampires, no demons and certainly no hellmouth. The opposing dimension had all of the above. The Slayer fought day and night to keep back the forces of evil, like her. The ex-empress of the world stood with one hand held up to the Slayer's dimension and a hand to the other. He dress was being pulled in different directions by the winds of time as well as the portals she had opened. She could feel the barriers from each, each trying to keep her out, but she held her ground. "No one ever said I couldn't do magick in them!" she closed her eyes and chanted,  
  
Two worlds so closely intertwined  
  
So this I what I have in mind  
  
A simple switch  
  
A Slayer for a human  
  
Each to inhabit the others;  
  
For the havoc this creates  
  
Will let me back so I may take  
  
My empire back and much extra  
  
This is why I'm called Asrakana  
  
As the final world rang true, a blue lightning flowed from each outstretched hand into the portals. And then from the depths of each dimension a girl arose. Their blonde hair trailing behind them, the contentment of sleep in their faces; they slipped through the dimension of time and space never knowing they were being pulled into another world. Asrakana sat back and decided it would be interesting to watch the show a bit before she reclaimed her throne.  
  
~*~  
  
The Slayer woke up to her alarm buzzing busily next to her. It had been a long patrol last night, there had been this nasty demon with slightly acidic spittle; he had burnt through her favorite leather jacket. Her mom was going to kill her; she had just gotten it the past fall. And on top of that she thought she had seen Spike following her. It was important to inform everyone that he was back. Who knew what kind of evil he was up to this time. Buffy sighed and rolled over. She would have to get out of bed any second. Groaning she crawled out of her warm bed and went into the bathroom, she had to wake up. Mr. Johnson was giving them a test in US History today and she had barely studied. Buffy riled through her closet only half understand what was in there. Joyce must have gone shopping for her again, and with Cordelia by the looks of it. Buffy sighed and pulled out a knee length skirt with a light peasant top, her leather boots and jacket then ran downstairs, yelling, "Bye Mom!" and was out the door. She was late again.  
  
She took a deep breath as she entered the building trying to slow her racing heartbeat. There was still 5 minutes till class; She glanced down the hall to find Willow and Xander. Then she saw Willow standing by the water fountain reading.  
  
"Hey Willow" Buffy called.  
  
Willow looked up surprised, "Hi.Buffy."  
  
"What's up?" Buffy asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Um.nothing.what do you want?" Willow asked in a scared but inquisitive sort of way.  
  
"Um.well I usually." Buffy started.  
  
"I mean if you want the answers to Mr. Johnson's test this morning.I don't have them.but if you want I bet.I bet I can find out." Willow had started babbling. "Willow what?." Buffy tried again.  
  
"Hey Will, how was.whoa! Buffy Summers!" Xander had come ambling around the corner. "When did this happen Will? You never told me you were part of the we're-oh-so-popular crowd."  
  
"Xander! What are you talking about?!" Buffy half yelled getting frustrated.  
  
"Merciful Zeus! She knows my name!" Xander grabbed his chest.  
  
"Of course I know your name we're."And again Buffy got interrupted.  
  
"Buffy!!" Someone shrieked behind her. Buffy whirled around and there was Cordelia, and the rest of her gang. "What are you doing talking to those losers? Especially that Alexander Harris boy."  
  
"MY NAME IS XANDER!" Xander yelled in aggravation.  
  
"Whatever, come on Buffy, you should know better by now."  
  
Cordelia grabbed her arm and dragged Buffy away from Willow and Xander who just stood staring at the departing Buffy.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy woke up to her alarm buzzing busily next to her. "Darn it!" She thought to herself, "Just as I was about to kiss Josh Rankin! God he's hot." Buffy sighed and rolled over. She would have to get out of bed any second. Groaning she crawled out of her warm bed and went into the bathroom, she had to wake up. Mr. Johnson was giving them a test in US History today and she had barely studied. Buffy riled through her closet only half understand what was in there. There were only half the clothes that she usually had. Oh well. She pulled out a cute dress and matching shoes. She couldn't remember buying it but she slipped it on anyways. Then fixed her hair and makeup checking to make sure that everything was perfect with her outfit, and grabbed her purse. Then she ran downstairs and out the door yelling, "Bye Mom."  
  
Buffy was late to school that morning. Cordelia hadn't picked her up. Buffy was infuriated. She had had to walk all the way to school in her brand new platform heels. But at least she missed Mr. Johnson's history test. She would have asked that Willow Rosenberg girl for the answers anyways but who cares, its just school. After clearing things up with the principal she headed down the hall towards second period. Then she saw Cordelia and the rest of the girls down the hall. She stormed over as mad as can be and grabbed Cordelia's arm  
  
"Cordy!" she said in a fake sweet voice.  
  
Cordelia turned around, "What?!"  
  
"Why didn't you pick me up this morning?" Buffy asked nicely.  
  
"What are you talking about Buffy, Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, don't quit your day job, oh I forgot it's a night job and you can't quit." Cordelia turned her back to the girl and faced Harmony.  
  
"What is going on here?" Buffy mused out loud.  
  
Cordelia turned back around "Why don't you go hang out with your friends and talk about something you geeks like to you about."  
  
"What are you."Buffy started.  
  
"Hey Buff, what's up? Why are you talking to the ice queen over there?" It was a strange boy. Buffy turned to him and tried to remember if she had ever met this guy. Oh yeah, the first day of school. And wasn't this the guy that was always bugging Cordelia? She loved to torment him, oh god what was his name. "Hey.Xander?" She tried questioningly. "Come on Buffy, Giles needs to talk to you about last nights patrol. We're all waiting." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the laughing Cordelia and Co. 


	3. Much Confusion

~*~ [Normal World {NW}]  
  
Most of her morning was encompassed by trying to understand what Cordelia was talking about, and trying to catch either Willow or Xander's eyes, but they wouldn't respond to her frantic gestures. It was lunch before Buffy was able to escape the clutches of Cordelia. She told her she had to check on her makeup, and then practically ran all the way to the library. She burst through the library doors yelling, "Giles! Giles!" Rupert Giles stepped out of his office to see what the ruckus was about. "Excuse me miss, but this is a library and I would appreciate it if you lowered your voice." "Sorry Giles," Buffy said getting quiet but still speaking rapidly. "There is something very strange going on here today. Willow and Xander don't know me and everyone thinks I am best friends with Cordelia."  
  
"Are you alright?" Giles questioned hesitantly, he removed his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief.  
  
"What do you think Giles? No one seems to know me! Tell me what is going on! Is it a spell? Or is there a new type of demon in town? Giles you have to know something. It's starting to give me a headache." Buffy ended pouting.  
  
"What.what's your name again miss? Perhaps you should go to the nurse and lie down for a bit." Giles started to come around the counter.  
  
"Argh!" Buffy threw up her hands. "Alright we're going to try this again. My name is Buffy Summers," Giles nodded sympathetically and sat down. "You are Rupert Giles, you used to work for the British Museum. My best friends are Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris."  
  
"Well yes, I know Miss Rosenberg and her not-so-well read friend. They stalk about in here quite a bit." Giles coughed, "Continue, what is this about a um, spell?"  
  
Buffy sighed and sank into the chair across from Giles, "There is something odd going on here Giles, no one knows who I am, what I am!"  
  
"Well what are you?" Giles started to get impatient.  
  
"I'm the Slayer, duh!" Buffy flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"The.Slayer?" Giles was tentative. "So I guess the next questions to ask is what do you slay?"  
  
"Vampires mainly, but we have had a fair amount of demons. Ooh ooh! Plus! We're right on a hellmouth, I'm sure you heard of that, so I have to defend it and stop the apocalypses that happen about once a month." Buffy sighed, "This isn't ringing any bells is it? I mean, besides the lock-Buffy-away-in- a-mental-institution bell."  
  
"I'm afraid this is all a bit new to me. What was your name again?" Giles looked even more puzzled than Buffy was.  
  
"Buffy, my name is Buffy. Oh and you're my Watcher. Or you used to be but I guess that doesn't make any sense either." Buffy crossed her arms and sank down in the seat. "I don't remember how this might have happened. Last night I met a demon with acidic spittle, nothing too out of the ordinary, and now I wake up this morning and I'm practically in a new world..hey that's it! I must be in a different world, some kind of alternate dimension, if only Willow were here, she could tell me how this happened." Buffy looked up expectantly.  
  
"Yes, Buffy?" Giles asked.  
  
"Would Willow know anything about this?" Buffy asked trying not to get her hopes too far up.  
  
"And how would I know that Ms. Summers?" Giles asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Umm you're like the librarian.don't you know what people take out of the library? I mean has she checked out any books on demons, witches, or the occult or anything out of the ordinary?"  
  
"Oh," Giles blushed, "Well that would make sense wouldn't it, let me just look in my filing cabinet here, Jenny still hasn't gotten me used to this newfangled computer thing."  
  
"Ms. Calendar is alive?!" Buffy was shocked.  
  
"Why yes, my wife is quite alive, unless something drastic has happened within the past hour." Giles shook his head.  
  
"Your.wife, you mean you got married!? Does this mean you didn't have sex with my mother."  
  
"WHAT??!"  
  
"Sorry." Buffy hung her head, "That had always bothered me. Well at least we know that this is definitely a different dimension!"  
  
"Hmph," Giles furrowed his brow and looked at her reproachfully, "Ah, here they are, well well, it looks as if Ms. Rosenberg has checked out several books recently on the occult and black arts. They must have been hidden in that stack of books on the Reformation that she checked out 2 weeks ago. How interesting." Buffy smiled triumphantly. "How may, if I may ask Ms. Summers, did you know that Ms. Rosenberg had checked out books on the occult?"  
  
"Oh just something she's into at home." Buffy was relieved that she might have a way to get home after all. She thought to herself, "I have to find Willow, maybe she will understand, that is if she's not too freaked of me!"  
  
~*~  
  
[Slayer's World {SW}]  
  
Xander pushed through the door to the library calling out, "I found Buffy."  
  
"Good, now we can get down to business." Giles walked out of his office. Buffy looked around the room. There was Willow Rosenberg, that Alexander Harris boy, Mr. Giles the librarian, and another boy with spiky hair and a shirt on that said, "They Suck, Listen to Us-Dingoes Ate My Baby in concert." She had only been in the library once or twice the entire year. The first time it was because she had gotten lost and the second because she had heard a rumor that they had books on fashion design. She didn't understand how books told you about fashion but she thought that she might check it out.  
  
"So Buff, let's have a recap, Patrol last night.any creepies?" Xander asked her. Buffy had no idea what they were talking about. "What? Patrol.Why am I here?"  
  
"Um, Buffy are you feeling well?" Giles asked her.  
  
"How do you know me? I've only been in here twice. Oh god you aren't my stalker are you? I'm going to have to get a restraining order." Buffy backed away from Giles.  
  
"Or you could just physically maim him." Xander suggested sardonically.  
  
"What? Why would I want to hurt someone?" Buffy was puzzled. Plus these people were insane.  
  
"Because you're the Slayer. That would usually be a good reason. Are you sure you're okay?" Xander was starting to look concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine you are the ones being all freaky-deaky and stuff."  
  
"But Buffy what do you mean? We're being pretty normal here, you're the one acting all strange." Willow piped up from the corner chair.  
  
"Yeah Buffy, you seem kinda wigged out here." Oz added on.  
  
"I still don't know why you all are talking to me." Buffy began to explain, "I'm friends with Cordelia, not you losers. I'm popular for crying out loud, come on!"  
  
"Buffy what are you talking about? We have been best friends since you moved here, we even got a group picture in the yearbook last year." Willow was starting to get an edge to her voice like she might cry.  
  
"What? I got that picture with Cordelia and Harmony and the other girls. Duh! Besides we got a whole page to ourselves and we got to list what we had accomplished! I was," Buffy began to tick things off on her fingers. "Co-captain of the cheerleading squad, head of student life, and I got the best dressed award, Cordelia should have gotten it but you could only get one award per year and she got the best hair, of course. Oh! And I also got Homecoming Princess. Cordy was Queen obviously. So I don't know what universe you guys are in but in my world, and you know that saying, 'I rule and you guys most defiantly are the losers'.or whatever." Buffy flipped her hair over her shoulder and was about to turn and walk out when Giles called out.  
  
"So what about being the Slayer?"  
  
Buffy paused and faced him, "Well if I knew what one was then I would probably still not want to be one. Sounds stupid. Now if you'll excuse me," Buffy looked down in her purse, "What! No lollipops? What in the world." Buffy pulled out a stake most fondly referred to as Mr. Pointy and said poutily, "When did I start taking shop class? No one told me I was building a really small fence." 


	4. Book Work and Doughnuts

~~  
  
[NW]  
  
Buffy found Willow in the courtyard, sitting in the sun studying for what looked like Physics. She walked up behind the studious girl and said, "Willow, I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
Willow whirled around shocked, "Oh Buffy, I didn't realize you we're there. Um well what do you want?"  
  
Buffy sat down on the bench beside her and started out calmly, "I just came from the library, and I wanted to talk to you about some books you recently checked out."  
  
"Why were you in the library?"  
  
"It's not important at the moment." Buffy slid closer to Willow and spoke quietly. "You know what books I'm talking about right?"  
  
"You mean the books on." Willow trailed off and looked down.  
  
"Yeh, those books on witchcraft. How long have you been practicing?" Buffy was getting hopeful.  
  
"Only about 3 months. I found this really cool old volume in the back of the library as I was looking for a book on the migration patterns of the dung beetle and it got knocked off the shelf and fell open on the floor. I started looking through it and it was so cool I just had to learn more. But why do you care? Are you in a coven?" Willow was getting excited.  
  
"No, but I need your help. Have you gotten to anything about alternate dimensions yet?"  
  
"I've read a little bit but nothing too exciting. Mainly its just the theory behind them.what does this have to do with you?"  
  
"I think I might be in an alternate dimension." Buffy rubbed her hands together. "But you're right here, how could you be in an alternate dimension?"  
  
"What I mean is, this is an alternate dimension from the one I'm usually in." Buffy sighed and hoped that Willow wouldn't try to put her in an insane asylum.  
  
"Really?! Wow, how is it? What's different? What kind of people do they have where you are from? Am I there? Who am I friends with? Are you still Buffy there? Is it like a parallel universe?" Willow was standing and pacing back and forth in front of the bench, waving her arms and getting generally over excited. Buffy stood up and grabbed Willow by the shoulder. "So I guess you're in."  
  
"Most definitely, I wouldn't miss this adventure for the world. Oh my gosh, I'm having an adventure and I'm not even leaving school!"  
  
Buffy replied dryly, "We don't usually have to."  
  
The two of them walked into the library where Giles was still sitting slightly stunned. He looked up and said, "Hello Willow."  
  
"Hi Mr. Giles!" Willow said cheerfully then she whispered to Buffy, "Does he know?"  
  
"Yes he does, in my world, he's an important part of the gang."  
  
"Really? Do we still call him Mr. Giles?" Willow sat down at the table.  
  
"No we just call him Giles, no 'Mr.' attached."  
  
Willow sighed, "This is all going to take some getting used to."  
  
"We're all going to have to get used to it." Giles commented quietly.  
  
"Okay here's the plan. Willow, Giles you do your research bit, that's what you guys normally do, stuff with books. I usually kill the bad guy and Xander.oh.I forgot about Xander."  
  
"What did I do now?" a voice came from behind Buffy, it was Xander, "I didn't want to miss out on the party. What's up?"  
  
"Not much Xand, we just have to try to find a way to send Buffy back to her own dimension and figure out what kind of demon would do this to her." Willow noted casually.  
  
"What?" Xander was stumped, "Buffy what?.I'm a little lost."  
  
"Join the club." Giles said.  
  
"So what does Xander do in our group thingy?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, hmm, he usually makes the jokes, gets the doughnuts and cowers in fear.but he really is important to the team!" Buffy ended trying to make it sound better.  
  
"Sounds like me alright." Xander helped himself to a chair, "So what kinds of doughnuts does everyone like?"  
  
"Jelly." Giles replied.  
  
"Glazed with extra sprinkles." Willow smiled.  
  
"I like the chocolate icing ones." Buffy sighed this might work after all.  
  
~*~  
  
[SW]  
  
Buffy sat looking at a yearbook, the picture of her with, Willow, Xander, that boy Oz, and another girl she didn't know. "Who is that?" she asked. "Oh that's Anya. She's an ex-vengeance demon, long story. Actually that one had an alternate universe in it too." Willow looked at Xander, "Perhaps we should ask Anya what we should do. Because it's obvious that this Buffy isn't the Slayer, she doesn't have any of the powers. We are kinda defenseless. What if some uber-evil attacks?"  
  
"Willow I think that may be the point here, some demon has found a way to switch the two Buffys so that we remain defenseless while they attack." Giles looked up from the books he was poring over.  
  
"Well then why haven't the dark forces attacked?" Xander piped up from his corner. "I.don't know." Giles as a force of habit cleaned his glasses and replaced them on his face. "I guess the best thing we can do at this point is to keep up the research and figure out perhaps where our Buffy has gone."  
  
"Oh my god! If she's gone to my world, then she might mess things up! I mean I don't want her ruining any of my clothes!"  
  
Willow and Oz just sighed and Xander retorted, "Well she usually just rips them here or there. Fighting the causal vamp can do that to clothes."  
  
"Oh god! You mean she's going to fight those demony things in my world? Wow, I never knew we had any. I always thought it was a fairy tale."  
  
"You mean you didn't have mass amounts of the class dying?" Giles looked up from his volume.  
  
"Um, no, we're all alive, thank you very much. At least to my knowledge we are."  
  
Giles was getting excited, "This could mean a great many things! If you have a demonless dimension then that means that Buffy wont have anything to fight," Buffy sighed in relief, thinking about her brand new pants. "But that means that you were sent here so that you wouldn't be able to fight. Everyone," Giles turned to the crowd, "lets arm up, we need all the help we can get. We might even have to call in Angel."  
  
"Why do we need him?" Xander started.  
  
"We need him because we don't have a Slayer."  
  
"Oh, right." Xander backed down.  
  
"We don't know when this is going to get out to the demon populace so be on guard, they will come running when they hear our defenses are Slayerless."  
  
"I'm on it Giles. I can create an magickal barrier around the hellmouth and that will at least keep the demons out for a little bit." Willow turned to Oz, "Let's go shopping." Oz sighed and they headed out the door, "We'll be back as soon as we pick up those supplies."  
  
"Buffy you might want to call Joyce and tell her where you will be. It is getting late."  
  
They all turned and looked out the window, it was early evening and the sun was quickly sinking behind the hills in the distance.  
  
"Well what do I tell her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just tell her you have Slayer business and you will be home later on tonight." Giles answered casually.  
  
"And she'll understand?!" Buffy couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes Joyce is quite, understanding for things like this." Giles tried to hide his emotion for Buffy's mother and not quite being able to mask it.  
  
"Oh God, you like my mother?!" Buffy was in shock.  
  
"Why yes I'm quite fond of her." Giles was cleaning his glasses again.  
  
"Well what about your wife? What does she think about this?"  
  
"Wife? I don't have a wife.do you mean what I think you mean?" Giles held his glasses shaking in his hand.  
  
"Well if you mean that you have a wife the answer is yes, maybe you just haven't met her here yet, her name is Jenny Giles. well oh god what was it before? Callends? No, it was argh I can't remember."  
  
"Calendar." Giles supplied.  
  
"Yep that's it! So I guess you know her." Buffy looked up expectantly.  
  
"Yes, we all knew her. She was killed by a vampire several years ago." Giles rubbed his eyes, "This book is so dusty. Please excuse me."  
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry Giles." Buffy looked down.  
  
"It's alright." Giles retreated to his office and sat with his head in his hands.  
  
"Wow Buffy, that's pretty crazy." Xander still stood beside her.  
  
"Yeh I guess so. But there are a lot of crazy things going on now." Buffy turned around and headed back to the table to read more books on alternate dimensions.  
  
~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Spike

~*~FINALLY A CHAPTER ON SPIKE!- i know you've been waiting. Well here it is! Enjoy- i know its short. Sorry. There will be much more. Much juicy more. Have fun- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! ~*~BelleArtiste~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Spike sat on his coffin in his newly acquired crypt. It was nice real estate, and Spike didn't want to ask what had happened to the previous residents. He stretched and stood up; it would take a bit to make the place comfy but for now it was functional. It was midday and Spike stood in the middle crypt half naked avoiding the rays of light that forced their way through the small grimy windows. Tonight would be the night. He had spotted her last night as he was come back through the graveyard. He had ducked behind a large tombstone and had hoped to god that she hadn't seen him; he didn't think she had but you never knew. Then he began mulling over what had happened in the past few months. It wouldn't be dark for another couple hours and he had plenty to think about. It had taken a lot to get him back here. Back to Sunnydale, back to his Slayer.  
  
~*~ Several Months Ago~*~  
  
"Dru! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave our new friends to wake up in the sun?" Spike yelled. He watched the newly born vampire slowly burn and eventually dust. The boy had been entertaining and then so tasty last night they had decided he might make good company for the next couple centuries. All that was shot now. Dru had left the boy in the sun. Or rather in the way of a window that sun just happens to come through when its daytime. It hadn't been sunny last night. And after the automatic curtains had opened due to the lack of light through most of the day, it was all over; the setting sun had broken through the clouds and was streaming through the panes of glass. The boy had awoken to a burning sensation on his back, he had rolled over and by the time he realized he was aflame, it was too late. He started screaming for help and Spike jumped down from the loft upstairs and found him almost to cinders. It was too bad. Drusilla appeared behind Spike and watched the final moments before the kid turned to specks on the ground; another dusted. "Oops, I'm sorry pet, I should have put the boy farther out of the light.I was just trying to burn him a bit. I thought it would be fun to watch him burn a little."  
  
"Dru, this is the fifth time you have done this in the past month. I don't appreciate you ruining all the potential companions."  
  
"Sorry, pretty." Then Dru got lost in her own world and started looking around and speaking gibberish, all Spike could make out was the word "Slayer" it made his heart jump, that is if it could. "No bloody hell, this can't be happening." He thought to himself. He was still thinking about that Slayer. She had intrigued him; especially since she had worked with him instead of killing him like most would have tried to do. They had defeated Angellus together with the deal that if Spike helped then he could take Dru back and they would leave and never return. Well now that he had gotten his girl back, it wasn't the same. He kept thinking about that girl who he had left to the mercy of Angellus. Spike began to pace in circles; he was starting to act more and more like Dru every day. Just bloody crazy. He was thinking about The Slayer and whether or not she was safe and alive. He was insane. Then he picked up something else Dru was saying, "Slayer gone, world gone, buh bye." Spike became frantic; he sat down on their couch, "The Slayer, gone? What the hell? But how?" his thoughts became so farfetched and fast that he lost track of what he was thinking. "Dru!" He called out to her, "What do you say we go out to eat tonight?" He needed something to calm himself down with. Blood usually does that to a man.  
  
"Whatever you want pet." Dru had gone back upstairs and had begun painting her fingernails blood red.  
  
"Lets go." Spike grabbed his duster and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"But Spikey, I just started painting my nails, they aren't perfect yet, and you know how much I like scraping them down men's faces right before I kill them."  
  
"Fine darling, but I'm waiting outside." Spike opened the door to their covered doorstep and watched the final shafts of light disappear. It was early and there was plenty of eating to be done.  
  
Over the next few weeks Spike had pulled into himself more, thinking about the Slayer and what had happened. Dru never noticed, because she had found a new toy to play with, some newly born vampire that had caught her eye. She was playing the harlot again to regain Spike's attention but it wouldn't happen. He was lost to her now, he had to see her again, see the Slayer again. Or at least find out what had happened. There had been no word from Angellus but you never knew what he was going to do, the old man was too unpredictable. Spike hoped that she wasn't dead; it might kill him again if she was. He didn't yet understand the feelings he had for her, but in the coming weeks he would come to learn how much he cared for her. How much he wanted her. It forced him to return to Sunnydale against all better reasoning. He had told Dru that he need some time alone and he had a job to do. Which he did, so Dru let him go and Spike returned to Sunnydale to see if he could even catch a glimpse of the beautiful Slayer. 


	6. Meeting and Kissing

[NW]  
  
Buffy sighed as she looked across the table full of books. There was practically nothing here that was going to help. Without Giles being on Council, much less a Council, they didn't have nearly half the resources they usually had. Giles didn't have the extensive knowledge of all things demon that Buffy usually relied on and Willow wasn't nearly the experience witch her counterpart was. There was no way she would ever escape this dimension. That could be a bad thing, considering that Cordelia wanted to go shopping with her next weekend. "Gag me." She thought to herself and slammed the book shut. The rest of the group looked up at her. Buffy shrugged and said, "I'm going to patrol." "What?" Giles asked curiously.  
  
"Patrol, it's what I do every night, I do to the cemetery and kill evil things. With a pointy stick."  
  
"You are one weird chick." Xander commented  
  
"I'm not a chick Xander, I'm the Slayer." Buffy retorted and blew out the door.  
  
"We'll call you if we find anything!" Giles called after her.  
  
"I wonder if she realizes there aren't any demons in this world?" Willow asked casually. Giles and Xander shrugged and went back to their books.  
  
Outside Buffy set off walking toward the cemetery and instantly felt better. Being cooped up in the library for 3 hours will make anyone's brain go to mush. Walking by the gravestones, she felt at home. It was rather a disturbing home but hers nonetheless. Everything was the same, a few less graves than before but still the same monuments and obelisks. However, there was one plot that was new, a completely different section that was fenced off. The fence was wrought iron with points on the end. She walked over to look at the graves and noticed something odd. She knelt before the first one, and it read, "William "the Bloody" Cutter - 1830-1898 - "He wrote some bloody awful poetry." Could it be? Was it Spike? It would be the right time period but how did he get to America? And why is he buried here in good old Sunnydale. It was too weird.  
  
"Funny epitaph isn't it?" Buffy span around ready to pull a stake, she hadn't even heard the boy come up. He was taller than her with bleached blonde hair. When she had first seen him, she had thought it was Spike, but he was too young and didn't have as prominent of cheekbones that Spike did. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a red button up shirt, no coat.  
  
"Uh, yeh, it is." Buffy ground her foot against the ground, "Well I guess I'll be on my way then."  
  
"No its okay I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just that that's my great grandfather he came over from England." Buffy stared at him incredulously. "I was even named after him, William Alexander Cutter, but most of my friends call me Spike."  
  
"And why's that?" Buffy was still in shock  
  
"Because they dared me once to put a railroad spike through my hand. They didn't think would do it but I showed them wrong. It didn't hurt very much after I started. See I still have a scar." He held up his left hand. There was a medium sized white mark in the middle of his hand. He turned his hand over; on the other side, there was a matching mark. "Plus," He said mischievously, "I like spiky things."  
  
"Whoa. That's pretty serious." Buffy was becoming overly weirded out by this whole experience.  
  
"Yeh, so what's your name?"  
  
"Buffy Summers." They started walking through the graveyard  
  
"Buffy, that's a cool name. So Buffy, do you usually walk through the graveyard at night?"  
  
Buffy was about to answer yes when she realized that in this world she didn't. "Well um I do every once in awhile, just to clear my head."  
  
"Yeh that's mainly why I do it. Plus I just seem to be more of a night person."  
  
"Really? That's not surprising." Buffy couldn't believe that she was talking to Spike's great-grandson.  
  
"Why is that?" Spike seemed confused  
  
"I just mean you seem like you would be more comfortable at night than in direct sunlight."  
  
"Okay yeh I guess so. Yeh anyways."  
  
Buffy was struck by a sudden idea; she still had some steam to burn off, "Hey Spike, I have an idea."  
  
"Yeah? What?" Spike turned to look at her."  
  
"Why don't we head to The Bronze, I have some pent up energy and I need someone to dance with. You game?"  
  
"Awesome, I knew I liked you, you seemed like a party animal from the moment I saw you."  
  
"Yeh that's me alright, the party animal." Buffy said dryly. "Okay let's go then!"  
  
As they walked in the direction of The Bronze, Spike couldn't help but think how hot this girl was and that he was going to get to dance with her. That rocked. At the same time, Buffy was contemplating the moral implications with dancing with Spike's offspring. It was too insane but just insane enough that she was down with it. This hadn't turned out to be such a bad night after all.  
  
~*~  
  
[SW]  
  
Buffy walked quickly around the corner. It was dark and she hadn't thought about asking Mr. Giles to drive her home. They had forgotten yet again that she wasn't this Slayer. She couldn't defend herself. Buffy hugged her coat tighter around her body and almost broke into a run. She didn't want to meet any of those nasties that the gang had mentioned. She didn't think she could handle it.  
  
Spike watched as the Slayer rushed past him, her black coat pulled tightly around her. It was odd that she didn't even look his way but she could just be distracted. But usually her Slayer sense would have kicked in, he being this close to her. Oh god, he could smell her perfume. It was almost too much. He had to talk to her. He jumped out of the bushes and began to follow behind her on the sidewalk. She still didn't turn around. Maybe she was ignoring him. That was bloody rude. He finally got the nerve up to call out, "Buffy," she spun around with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Buffy," I heard my name being called from behind. It scared me so much that I almost peed in my pants; I spun around to see who was there. A man stood about 15 feet from me; his bleached blonde hair glistened in the moonlight. He stood his hands on his hips and a black duster flowing behind him. He wore all black down right down to his fingernails. "Yes?" I called back hopefully not too anxiously.  
  
She seemed anxious, Spike couldn't understand this girl but he said, "I've been looking for you Slayer."  
  
"Yes?" Buffy responded, "Why are you looking for me?"  
  
Spike took a deep breath, "Because I have something very important to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
She didn't seem to know who he was, but how could she forget who he was? It was impossible. "Well actually, Buffy, I just wanted to give you this." Spike rushed up to her and kissed her on the lips. He pulled her close. He knew he was about to be dusted but that didn't matter as long as he got to feel her lips crushed beneath his before he went to hell. She was startled at first not understanding what was going on. Then she started to kiss back. Spike was in complete shock. First, she hadn't dusted him and secondly, she had kissed him back. Hell just froze over. Her lips melded perfectly with his and he wrapped his arms around her back and she raised a hand to touch his cheek. The couple looked as if they belonged together. And Giles wouldn't have given it another look if he hadn't seen the bleached hair in his windshield. He twisted around, it wasn't a mirage, it really was Spike and it looked as if he was kissing Buffy.  
  
But why would they kiss.  
  
"Oh God!" Giles thought, "He's draining her blood!" Giles screeched to a halt and was halfway out of the car when the pair broke apart. Buffy stood still and she didn't crumple to the ground. Giles didn't understand but he still ran over and held up a cross to ward Spike off.  
  
"Back you!" He cried.  
  
"Oh bloody hell Rupert, can't you give the girl a moments peace?"  
  
Buffy looked at Giles and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean? I am warding off your attacker!" Giles shook the cross at Spike, who just growled. "He's not attacking me Giles, he's kissing me." "What the?!" Giles couldn't believe his ears. "Buffy I don't think you understand, there has been a mistake." He looked up at Spike, "Get out of here now Spike, I'm taking Buffy home."  
  
"A' right, fine." Spike pretended to sulk off but could barely contain his joy at finally kissing Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, come with me, I'm driving you the rest of the way home." Giles opened his car door and let her in. "You should know better than to kiss strange people."  
  
"But Giles, he knew me! How am I supposed to know who to kiss or not to kiss, I'm from another dimension remember?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Giles said dryly.  
  
"So who is he? He's kinda cute."  
  
"Ugh," Giles was repulsed, "Buffy that was your enemy, his name is Spike, he's a vampire."  
  
"That's a vampire, oh they are hot!"  
  
"No Buffy, that's not the point, he would kill you in a split second."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "But he definitely didn't seem to want to kill me then, just kiss me and kiss me again, and run his hands over."  
  
"Okay stop stop!" Giles interrupted Buffy. "Fine, he wasn't killing you then but he would, you must swear to me that you will stay away from him. He's bad news."  
  
"Fine Giles, stop being such a worrywart, I'll be fine." Buffy crossed her fingers; she had to see him again, what was his name? Oh yes, Spike.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks - BelleArtiste 


	7. Dancing to Dreams

[NW]  
  
That night at The Bronze, there was a good crowd, nothing huge, but enough people to get lost in. Buffy appreciated being anonymous since she was dancing with William "Spike" Cutter. Who in their right mind would have guessed that she would end up dancing with Spike's great grandson? It was too bizarre. But Buffy loved every minute of it. Plus Spike was a great dancer. The pair stood apart, dancing wildly to the music that blasted through the speakers. It was exactly what Buffy needed. There had been too much excess energy floating around. She had to get it out somehow, and if not by killing demons then at least by dancing with the great grandson. They fit so well together. It was amazing, people who didn't know them that saw the pair dancing thought they were a couple that had practiced their moves in advance. They worked off each other with such ease and grace that it took peoples breath away. Buffy added in some of her Slayer moves and Spike countered back with some obvious Tae-kwan-do moves he had picked up somewhere. Buffy smiled, "this was too great; fighting without even touching the other person, although she wouldn't mind touching....oh god she hadn't just thought that had she?" But she knew she had. It was insane but it was happening. She liked Spike. What else would this crazy night turn out?  
  
Spike danced lost in contemplation about the girl in front of him. She was special, she was unique. This girl had something no other girl had, she had moves. The way she danced with that golden hair swirling in the haze of lights and the way her hips worked back and forth, it was almost too much. She was amazing. And he couldn't believe that he had picked her up in a graveyard, in front of his great grandfather's grave. He was going to have to get the whole story from her later because it almost seemed like she knew who he was before they had said a word. But first he had to touch her; she was just too perfect to not touch. He moved a little bit closer and watched for a reaction, if she moved back then he would stop. He didn't want to pressure her at this moment. He wanted to make sure this worked.  
  
One step.  
  
No reaction, perhaps she didn't see it.  
  
Another step.  
  
She continued swaying.  
  
A third, now he was within 5 inches of her.  
  
He could almost feel the heat coming off her sweaty body. She looked him in the eye and then she took a step. They were about to collide. She wrapped her arms around him and he placed his hands on her beautiful hips. They were barely 2 inches apart. Spike couldn't believe it. It was too amazing. Then she said something in his ear. He didn't hear her the first time; his heart was beating so loudly. "What?" he said over the din of the music. "I said," she tried again, "I love this song." Spike smiled and then actually began to listen to the song. And then his heart sank. The song had changed while he had been lost in his daydream. It was slow, so that was why they were dancing so close. It was a typical thing to do. Nothing special about it. The song was some sappy love ballad. Spike didn't care anymore; he couldn't believe that he had actually thought this girl had come to him wanting more than a dance. She was way out of his league. Sure she was awesome but she probably had some jock boyfriend waiting for her to call when she got home. He was just her fling. A bump in the road. He thought to himself, "What am I doing? This is insane. She probably won't even remember my name in the morning; I have to get out of here before I embarrass myself even more."  
  
He broke away from Buffy, "Buffy, I..."  
  
He couldn't get it out, he couldn't tell her what he had been thinking, and he just needed to leave.  
  
"Spike what is it?" She asked in that melodious voice, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't do this, I'm sorry." Then he fled. He knew he was a coward for doing it but he did it anyway.  
  
He heard her call as he ran out, "Spike! Wait!"  
  
But now he wouldn't wait for her. If he did it would just cause his heart to break even more than it also had. If she saw him at school on Monday, then she would never talk to him. He had to leave; it was the right thing to do.  
  
~*~  
  
[SW]  
  
Buffy lay in her bed that night wishing for Spike to come and rescue her. Giles had driven her home and then come in to talk to her mother. More like flirt with her but whatever. Giles had explained the situation to Joyce that her Buffy was in another dimension. She had nodded and then sat down on the bar stool in the kitchen. She had dealt with a lot but this was almost more than she could take. Her daughter was stuck in another dimension. And there was nothing she could do to help. Joyce had hugged Buffy and offered her some dinner but Buffy declined, she preferred to sit in her room and think about Spike. About his lips and his hands and what else she wanted to see of his perfect body.  
  
Buffy sat on the edge of her bed and lay back against the soft covers. Over and over again all she could see was his face; the beautiful cheek bones, piercing the blue eyes and the British accent that made her go weak in the knees. She suddenly thought to herself, "How could the other Buffy stand to be around him and have him?" She knew she couldn't. Buffy got up from the bed and got some pajamas out of the dresser. She was exhausted. It wasn't everyday you find out you've been transported to another dimension and meet the man of your dreams. She yawned and stretched. Then pulled back the sheets and slipped into bed. And with happy images of Spike dancing through her head, Buffy the Non- Slayer fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ Buffy watched herself walk down the street. It was nighttime, she looked sad. She also looked hot and sweaty like she had been dancing or fighting or something. Buffy walked next to herself knowing that she couldn't see her. She watched Buffy round the corner and head down Revello drive towards her house. Then suddenly from out of the bushes came a huge thing. It was red and scaly with two horns and a huge axe in one hand. It came at Buffy yelling. Buffy was startled, she looked up at the demon and immediately went into fighting stance. She used the beasts momentum to make it run past her then executed a kick to its back, knocking it down. The beast yelled again and got up. It swung the axe at Buffy's head. She ducked and then with one foot swept the creature off its feet. It fell with a thud, cracking the sidewalk. It lay there dazed and then Buffy picked up its axe with ease and swiftly chopped off its head. Then calmly pulled the monster into the bushes threw his axe after him and wiped her hands. Then she continued calmly down the street. The dreaming Buffy looked at the departing girl, "Hey!" She thought, "Those are my new suede boots I bought with Cordelia!" ~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. What was that dream? It was still vivid in her mind. The scary beast thingy and the other Buffy. She needed to talk to Giles. She looked at her alarm clock. It was almost 5. She slid out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a cute top. Brushed her hair then headed toward the window. She had done this plenty of times before, sneaking out to meet the girls for either a party or. . . a party. Buffy sighed and lifted the sash. She climbed out onto the roof and then dropped down the ground.  
  
She started down the street then realized two things, one, there were demons in this dimension that could hurt her, possibly kill her. And two, she did not know where Giles's house was. This could be a problem. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and contemplated what to do. Then suddenly she heard a sound behind her.  
  
Maybe she could bluff them out, "Whoever, whatever you are, you better leave now, I'm the Slayer and I can kick your ass!"  
  
"I know that Slayer, that's why I'm walking 10 steps behind you."  
  
"Spike?!" Buffy whirled around to see the blonde vamp watching her.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost, love. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Well I was trying to get to Giles's house, but. . ."  
  
"But what, pet?" Buffy shivered as he called her by the name.  
  
"It doesn't matter, now that you're here."  
  
Spike blinked, he wasn't ready for that one, she wasn't berating him for being near her or calling her by 'pet' names. "Are you feeling alright Slayer?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Buffy threw up her hands in annoyance  
  
"They have been asking you 'if you felt alright'?" Spike's eyes widened. "What's going on here Buffy, an' tell me the truth."  
  
"Alright Spike I. . . ." Buffy was interrupted by the yell of a demon. She screamed and ran towards Spike. He looked at her in amazement and thought to himself, "Why isn't she fighting?"  
  
"Kill it Spike! Kill it!"  
  
The demon looked at the pair and started after them its taloned claws sweeping through the air. Spike looked incredulously at Buffy again, shrugged his shoulders then put on his game face.  
  
The fight was quick because the demon was slow, it depended on its sharp claws and sweeping motions to kill its prey but Spike was no prey, he attacked the beast from behind and quickly snapped its neck. The demon dropped to the ground. Spike looked at Buffy,  
  
"Okay Buffy, you gotta tell me what's going on here, that was a measly Kinonal demon, one of the easiest demons to kill and you ran away like a big baby. I don't get it."  
  
"Yeh, I know Spike. Why don't we go somewhere so that I can explain."  
  
"Sure, that would be nice, seeing that the sun is about to come up. Let's go to my place."  
  
"Sounds great to me." And Buffy turned and followed Spike through the morning dew that lay on the ground to his crypt, to tell the story of her switch.  
  
~*~I hope you guys enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW - BelleArtiste 


	8. Dreams and Soda

~*~*~ I know it's been forever. Sorry! I've had a lot of work lately. So here's a chapter finally. Hope you enjoy!! PLEASE REVIEW - belleartiste ~*~  
  
[NW]  
  
Buffy lost Spike in the crowd that was surrounding the exit and when she finally got outside the boy was nowhere in sight. The street was bare just pools of light [a/n: CH peeps- like the quote?] from the streetlamps illuminating the road. She walked down the road in one direction her boots clicking on the street. It was a quiet night and of course there was no threat out there. It was a strange feeling for Buffy, there was no monsters here to jump out at her and no need to carry a stake. It was nice. She could get used to this. Turning the corner she continued down the street, she now realized that she was heading home. "It would be nice to go to bed early for once." She thought to herself and sped up her pace wanting to get back to her delightfully normal home.  
  
Then suddenly there was a crash behind her. And from the bushes came a huge demon, it was red and had 2 horns and scales. Oh and also a large axe. Quite an ugly guy Buffy thought to herself. It yelled at her and she was slightly startled by the attack but this was her job, to kill the monster. She fell into a comfortable stance and then tricked the demon by using its momentum to throw it off balance and give her a chance to kick it in the back. It fell to the ground howling. It pulled itself off the pavement. It swung the axe at Buffy's head. She ducked and then with one foot swept the creature off its feet. It fell with a thud, cracking the sidewalk. It lay there dazed and then Buffy picked up its axe with ease and swiftly chopped off its head. Then calmly pulled the monster into the bushes threw his axe after him and wiped her hands. Then she continued calmly down the street. But she had this sudden strange feeling that someone was watching her. She shook it off and walked up her front steps. She would have to ask Giles about this in the morning.  
  
She unlocked the door and stepped into her brightly lit house kicking off her boots. "Buffy?" she heard her mom call. "Hey mom," Buffy followed her mom's voice into the kitchen, "What. . ." she stopped short. There was someone else in the house, immediately she was on guard. It could be another of those awful red scale demon things. She held up one finger to her mom and then she crept into the living room to where the TV was on and someone sitting in a chair in front of it. She jumped around the chair and almost died in fright when she saw who it was. It was her father.  
  
"Dad!" Her father looked up surprised.  
  
"Hey honey, how was your evening?" Her dad muted the TV and looked back up at Buffy.  
  
"Umm...fine...Dad? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well what do you mean Buffy? I live here, just like you do."  
  
Buffy could barely contain her shock. But her parents were divorced. How could this be possible? Oh yeah. Alternate reality.  
  
"Oh yeah Dad, I was just. . . just surprised." Buffy began to walk out of the room  
  
"Well alright honey." Her dad called back and turned back to the TV.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy slipped into bed. This day had been full of too much stress. New universe, no demons, new Spike, that odd monster, then Dad, and plus some really horrible clothes that Cordelia had obviously picked out. She pulled the covers up to her chin and sank into the soft feather pillow. It was nice to be able to come home and sleep without first bandaging herself or coming in at 3 in the morning. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was out. It would be well deserved rest for what had happened.  
  
But rest was not what Buffy got. She began to dream. They were vivid dreams of her home. Giles and the rest of the gang and another girl who looked like her with sluttier clothing taste. They were doing research. Oh research. She would give anything to be doing research with the guys right now. That was a new one for Buffy. She hated research. She walked up beside them and looked down at the books they were looking at. Trans-dimensional Travel, Return from the Great Beyond, and Portal Spells for the More Advanced. What a reading list. They were trying to get her home. Buffy was glad that someone was trying. Since on her end they had little resources. She watched as Giles got up and wrote on a dry erase board. 12 AM Saturday. and then drew a diagram of what looked like a lunar cycle.  
  
Then something began pulling at Buffy, drawing her out of her dream. Something was disturbing her. She rolled over and tried not to wake up but the vision was gone. She opened her eyes to the daylight and birds chirping. There was her mother shaking her and telling her to wake up or else she would be late for school. "Thanks Mom," Buffy said and rolled out of bed. She had plenty to report today. Better not lose a minute. It looked like they only had until 12 AM on next Saturday. 7 days, they better figure this out quick!  
  
~*~  
  
[SW]  
  
The sun had come up while Buffy had been explaining the situation to Spike. He hadn't believed it at first but then he noticed that she was twirling her hair and chewing gum. This was not his regular Buffy. He sat down on his coffin and sighed. "Well Slayer, this is quite a predicament you're in." Buffy looked at his firm body and practically melted. He was too beautiful to be evil. Sure the hair was a little much but somehow it worked on him. But she could never. It was wrong. He was evil and there was nothing she could do about it. Giles had said as much. But still. . . just the thought of him. . . Shaking her head she stepped towards him and he stood up. "Thanks for listening Spike, maybe you can help get me out of it." I'm sure I could get you out of those clothes, Spike thought to himself. Then shook his head. "I'll do all I can love." "So. . ." Buffy was at a loss of words. "What do you do all day? I mean while the sun is out." "I mainly just sit 'round here a bit. Sleep, or whatnot. Occasionally I will brave the sun and come find out what you Scoobies are doing." "Oh." Buffy couldn't think of a cute reply to that one. "So, what were you going to do today?" "Oh I dunno, if I was at home I'd probably be going shopping with Cordy. But since I'm not I guess my schedule is empty." "Cool." Spike went over to a mini-fridge, opened the door and stared inside. "Care for a drink?" "What?" Buffy was startled. "What do you mean?" "I mean some pop love. It's just me here that drinks blood now, I have to keep a stock of soda for the lil' bit." "Oh. . .sure. Why not." Buffy took the cola from Spike and sat down in his comfy chair. "Nice chair Spike." "Thanks, I got it from this bloke that owed me. . .never mind." Buffy just rolled her eyes and lay back in the chair. It had been a long night and she was quite tired. She leaned her head over to one side. Spike looked at her and then noticed how tempting and perfect her neck was. "No! Bad Spike!" he thought to himself. "I can't think of Buffy like that. It's sick and disturbing. She's not for me. I cant have a girl like her. It would be wrong. But she's so pretty. And yummy and I just want to. . ." "Ah!" Buffy looked up at him, surprised by his outburst. She had been having a happy daydream "What is it Spike?" "Oh. . . " The blonde vampire would have blushed if he had blood running through his veins, "It's nothing, just thinking." "'Bout what?" Buffy asked. "Nothing . . . really its nothing." Buffy shrugged, "Well I should be getting back. . . and like talk to Giles or something." She got up from his chair and gulped down the last sip of her soda. And looked around for the trash can. Spike came over and took the can from her. Their hands brushed and they both felt a spark of electricity. Buffy looked up into Spike's brilliant blue eyes. She bit her lip then smiled. "Thank you Spike." She said softly, her voice barely coming. "Not a problem love." He replied in the same tone. Then they were kissing. The magnetic force between the two was too much to resist anymore. Their lips were pressed against each other, Spike's hands around her waist and Buffy's arms around his neck. They kissed hard, tongues intertwining. Their passion was almost too intense. They stood like that for several minutes kissing and then Buffy broke off the kiss. She looked up into Spikes eyes. "Spike, I. . ." She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Buffy, I. . ." Neither did Spike. "I'd better go." Buffy grabbed her coat and ran out of the crypt into the bright sunlight where Spike was not allowed to follow.  
  
~*~ Thanks to all who read! Please review! - BelleArtiste 


	9. 12 AM Saturday

~*~ 2 chapters in a week, I must be sick or something! I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW (even if you don't like it!) ~*~ belleartiste~*~  
  
[NW]  
  
Monday morning Buffy rushed to school. She had a lot to tell everyone. And she had a lot of questions she needed to have answered. She pulled open the door to the school and walked in. She nodded casually at Cordelia who just stared, confused why Buffy was ignoring her for those geeks. She turned the corner and saw Willow standing next to her locker talking with Xander. Walking up behind then she called out, "Hey you guys!"  
  
Willow jumped and turned around, "Oh gosh Buffy, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry Will." She turned to let Xander join the conversation, "We need to find Giles, there's something freaky going on and we need to figure it out. And we only have 5 days."  
  
"5 days? What do you mean 5 days?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, that's why we need to go find Giles." Buffy grabbed their arms and lead them down the hallway towards the library.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay everyone," Buffy started, the whole gang was sitting in the library looking at Buffy attentively, "Here's the sitch. Several weird things have happened in the last day. Well obviously the dimension switch, but last night some other odd things happened. Mainly it was the fact that a huge demon jumped me last night and tried to hack me to bits. . ."  
  
"A demon!" Giles interrupted, taking off his glasses and beginning to clean them quite rapidly on his shirt. "A real demon you say? Do you think I could take a look at it? Sound quite intriguing, I would have to take a sample of its skin and photograph its features. . ."  
  
"Giles!" Willow shouted, "We aren't here to take samples, we are here to discuss WHY there is a demon in a demonless world!! They aren't supposed to be here."  
  
"Oh, right." Giles put his glasses back on.  
  
"Anyways," Buffy turned back to the group. "So yeah, I was attacked by a demon last night and then I also had this dream of home."  
  
"Are you homesick?" Asked Oz from his corner.  
  
"No, it was a real dream. Like it was a real situation. I saw everyone sitting around this table and reading books about dimension and spells." Buffy sat down.  
  
"Do you mean like it was really us, sitting here reading?" Willow asked.  
  
"Are you a fortune teller?" Asked Xander, "I mean could you tell me if I was going to grow up to be successful and have a big house. . . oh! And a dog?"  
  
"No, no." Buffy had to clear this up, "The dream was about the other dimension. It was the other Giles, the other Willow, the other Xander, the other Oz and then the Buffy from this dimension. They were reading books and then the worrisome part was that Giles wrote on a whiteboard "12 AM Saturday." And then he drew a lunar cycle underneath it." She looked frustratedly at Giles, "Can you explain it?"  
  
"Well I suppose the were working on a transportation spell to switch the two of you back and the only time of the switch must coordinate with the lunar cycle or else the spell wont work." Giles scratched his head, "But we don't know exactly how they plan to do this."  
  
"I bet I could look into it, lunar cycles and spells and all, I'm usually pretty good with that kind of stuff." Willow turned to Buffy, "Buffy, you didn't happen to see exactly what books they were using."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and tried to remember what the books were, "Umm I can see the covers. . . the titles are, oh god I can't see them. I remember one had to do with dimension travel and oh! Willow, you had a spell book about portals." She sighed, I can't remember exactly what it was, I'm sorry you guys."  
  
"It's okay Buff, you can't be perfect all the time." Xander patted her shoulder.  
  
"Alright everyone, we need to begin research immediately, since we seem to think that every thing will come to a point on Saturday then we need to know as much as we can about dimensions and demons by then. Oz and Xander take demons and Willow and I will help with the magick and the dimensions, Buffy you can keep your strength up and work out or whatever you do and then you can help all of us by telling us what you know about demons and such. Alright everyone has their assignments so let's begin."  
  
~*~  
  
Later on that day after 5th period, Buffy walked out across the courtyard heading back towards the library when someone suddenly tapped her on the shoulder, she whipped around and fell into fighting stance then seeing who it was she relaxed. Standing in front of her was Spike. He was wearing black baggy cargo pants, a tight black shirt and a royal blue shirt over it unbuttoned and lots of bracelets on his arms. He looked good. Unique but good. Buffy smiled at him, "Hey Spike."  
  
"Hey Buffy," He looked down in sort of an ashamed way, "I'm sorry about last night, I just. . ."  
  
Buffy interrupted him, "Spike, it's totally okay. Hey I have to get somewhere do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Really? You're okay with it?" They started walking across the grass  
  
"Yeah, I'm totally cool with it, no big deal."  
  
They walked in silence for a minute  
  
"I want to share a secret with you." Buffy stopped and turned to Spike.  
  
"What is it?" Spike looked at her inquisitively. Buffy thought to herself, "God he looks and acts so much like my Spike . . . Oh god I just called him "my" Spike, what am I doing?"  
  
"What?" Spike asked her again.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I need to tell you in private, just come with me, I'll tell you once we get to library."  
  
"We're going to the library?" Spike looked incredulous.  
  
"Yes," Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall, "We're going to the library."  
  
The pair burst through the doors to a table full of books and Giles and the rest of the group pouring over them. The looked up in surprise to see Spike standing there. Giles stood up and walked over to the pair.  
  
"Hello," He stared at Buffy, "Buffy who is your friend?"  
  
"This is Spike." Spike raised as hand, Oz nodded from the other side of the room in recognition. "Hey man." He called. Spike nodded back.  
  
Giles pulled Buffy to one side, "Why is he here?"  
  
"He's here because I want him here and in my world he helps . . . kind of."  
  
"Well I don't think he's going to be a good influence." He looked over at Spike who had sat down at the table and put his feet up on several books that looked like they had been written in the middle Ages.  
  
"You never think he's going to help, but he always does."  
  
"Oh. Well as long as he, GETS HIS FEET OFF MY BOOKS," Giles said loudly to attract Spike's attention, "I guess he can stay." Spike took his feet off the books and sat with crossed arms.  
  
"So Buffy what's the big secret?" Spike called from his chair.  
  
"I know this is going to sound insane, but I'm actually from another dimension. I was sent here by a spell of some sort."  
  
Spike looked at her and threw an eyebrow, "What?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "I'm the Slayer in my world, and I kill vampires, demons and occasionally save the world."  
  
"Okay, now that we know you are mental, can you explain why you want to tell me this?"  
  
"Well in my alternate dimension, there is a version of you there."  
  
"What the hell?" Spike was almost on his feet. "You mean there is another one of me? Is this why. . ." Spike started to stop and then decided to finish, "Why you decided to go out with me last night? Are you and this other me going out?"  
  
"WHAT?" Buffy yelled, "No way! I am not going out with Spike, ew gross!"  
  
"Well thanks then. . ." Spike crossed his arms again, "But tell me this at least, am I cool?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "I guess you could say that, you're ice cold in fact. The Spike in my world is about 150 years old. Let's just say I'm friends with your great-grandfather."  
  
"Hold your horses here darling; are you saying that in your world people don't die?"  
  
"No stupid, your great-grandfather is a vampire."  
  
". . .oh. . ." Spike sat down in his seat, "well then. . ."  
  
[SW]  
  
Walking down the street in the mid morning sun light, Buffy felt safe and taken care of. She would not worry about Spike right now or what their kiss meant. The main streets of Sunnydale were bustling with people shopping and just hanging out. Then walking down the street towards her was Willow, she saw Buffy and came up.  
  
"Hey Buffy, what's going on?" She was carrying a large shopping bag.  
  
"Not much Willow, so what's in the bag?" She pointed at the bag.  
  
"Oh nothing, just some supplies I needed for the spell."  
  
"What spell?" Buffy was puzzled.  
  
"Oh! Giles hasn't told you yet. We're gonna do a spell to send you back and bring our Buffy back."  
  
To herself Buffy thought, "No! But what about Spike, can't I have him? I want to stay here and live with Spike." But out loud she said, "Oh really? When are we doing it? I can't wait."  
  
"I'm sorry that you are that excited to get rid of us but the sooner we get our Buffy back the sooner we can figure out what switched the two of you." Willow pointed across the street, "Do you want to get a coffee?"  
  
"Sure! Sounds fun Will." The two girls walked across the street to the corner café and Willow ordered an Iced Café Mocha while Buffy finally decided on the Café Latte. The pair sat a tall table and began discussing the differences between the two dimensions and what Buffy would do when she got back. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't see Cordelia and her posse come up beside them.  
  
"Well look at the social outcasts." She smiled at Buffy, "I didn't know that you wanted to join the losers circle."  
  
"I hang with people who respect me, not people who put me down, Cordy." Buffy smiled back. "Plus the people here don't worry about their hair more than they worry about their friends."  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?" Cordelia asked in a panic touching her perfectly done hair.  
  
"Never mind Cordelia, it looks fine." Buffy returned to her latte.  
  
"Hmph." Cordelia flipped her hair over her shoulder and stormed out, motioning for the other girls to follow her.  
  
"What an airhead." Buffy commented to Willow.  
  
The red haired girl just stared at Buffy, "How can you talk to her like that?"  
  
"It's easy Will, I just open my mouth." Buffy smiled a true smile at her friend.  
  
Willow sighed and then the two of the laughed, it was going to be a good day.  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon they all sat in the library pouring over books and looking for the exact specifications for the spell. Giles had found several books on Trans-Dimensional Transport and they had become extremely helpful. Willow was studying an advanced magick book about portals and how to open interdimensional ones. The rest had been reading dry musty volumes about theoretical space and dimension travel. They're brains were about to be fried. Then suddenly Giles shot up. They all looked at the Watcher. He stood and walked over to the dry erase board at one corner of the room. He wrote on the board, "12 AM Saturday" and then drew underneath it a complex lunar cycle. Willow suddenly gave a gasp and started furiously flipping through the pages in her portal book.  
  
"Giles that makes perfect sense!" Willow called out.  
  
"Yes, the theory is that since the moon is in alignment with the star that represents dimensions, and then the barriers between the dimensions have lessened. The last time this happened was last week. The night that Buffy was exchanged for Buffy. The next time it happens is this Saturday. This also will be the last alignment for the next 3,000 years, and so if we don't get Buffy back then, then we never get her back."  
  
There was a general silence around the room and then all chaos broke loose. Everyone stood up and began yelling how they had to get Buffy back and there needed to be instant action." Giles held up his hands for silence. "Please everyone. Listen to me. I need us all working together." The group sat down and Willow said, "What do we do?"  
  
"Over the next few days we need to collect as much information that could possibly be relevant. That is probably our best course of action. You and I, Willow, will create the spell needed to open the portal. Everyone else will work in whatever way they can to make everything go as smoothly as possible." Giles took off his glasses, rubbed them, and then looked at Buffy, "We're going to get you home."  
  
"Thank you Giles, everyone. I'm so thankful that you all are here to help." Buffy felt touched by everyone's willingness to help.  
  
"We love you Buffy, even if you aren't the Buffy we are usually used to." Xander said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Xander." Buffy stared at the group, then suddenly jumped up, "Oh my gosh! I think I know something that would help!"  
  
"What is it Buffy?" Oz asked.  
  
"Yeah Buff what is it?" Xander inquired.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I had this totally weird dream the other night." She started, "I was in it, at least I think it was me except for the part when a huge demon monster thingy jumped out of the bushes toward me and I went all kung fu on it and totally ripped it down and then kept walking like nothing had happened. Plus I had these killer shoes on that I bought with Cordy last weekend."  
  
Giles just looked at Buffy with an intense look, "That makes sense; since you are here you might be having Slayer dreams."  
  
"Oh no!" Buffy called out, "Does that mean I'm the Slayer? I can't do that! There is too much gross involved."  
  
"No no," Giles reassured, "Quite the opposite, you aren't the Slayer but in this world you are Buffy Summers who is the Slayer. Some of the power that she possesses remains outside of her body and is like an aura. But since traveled between dimension, she couldn't carry that extra energy with her, so therefore now that you are here and you exhibit the same genetic code of Buffy Summers the power is attracted to you therefore giving you some of Buffy's powers, in this case her Slayer dreams. And it seems that you are having visions at night about your dimension and what our Buffy is experiencing there."  
  
Buffy looked like she was still trying to follow what was going on. Willow cleared it up for her, "Let's just say you are psychic, you dreamt about what was going on at home right now."  
  
"Oh!" The blonde understood now.  
  
"But this is a curious predicament; you told us that your world was demonless. So then how could Buffy be fighting a demon in your world? Unless the barrier keeping demons out is falling since Buffy came through and brought with her the Slayer magick. Therefore, magick and demons are now being called to fill that untouched space. It could wipe out your whole world quite quickly since your world was not built to cope with the evil community."  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" Buffy was frantic at the thought of losing her world.  
  
"Right now, nothing. But you need to keep dreaming and see what's going on. And if the same things are happening to Buffy then perhaps she is seeing what we are doing in her dreams."  
  
"Oh oh!" Xander raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Xander," Giles called on him, "I thought I felt like I was being watched when we were reading those bor . . . wonderful books and when you were explaining the stuff on the board."  
  
"Well if Buffy was watching I hope she understood what was going on here and can figure it out. That way she will at least have a bit of warning of what is to come."  
  
The group all nodded, then dispersed and went back to work learning what they needed to know to open a portal to another dimension.  
  
~*~I hope you liked it! It was such a long chapter! Ahhh! Okay now! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you don't I wont update! Thanks for the support – especially my darling Jasmine. You rock my socks girl! And thanks to everyone else! Y'all rock too! ~*~belleartiste~*~ 


	10. Demon Scales and Reconciliations

~*~ Hey all. This chapter is just one POV. I didn't have time to add the Slayer's World view. People wanted me to update immediately. So this is all I got this time. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!- belle artiste~*~  
  
[NW] The gang sat around the table and reviewed their scanty resources. Willow had a few special order books on magick and Giles had some older volumes that told of the possibilities of alternate dimensions but nothing solid or concrete. Oz and Willow looked through one of Willow's more advanced books for any clue, Giles and Buffy were discussing fighting techniques and Spike and Xander, who were supposed to be looking through books, were fighting over something having to do with music. Buffy and Giles glared over at the pair.  
  
"But mate, see the punk revolution was what changed the world!" Spike proclaimed exuberantly, "Haven't you ever listened to the Clash? Or even recent bands? Like The Distillers?"  
  
"But you miss the fundamental..." Xander tried to add in but Spike cut him off.  
  
"Fundamental, pish. It's about the music man, the music." Spike slammed a book closed creating a crowd of dust. Spike stood up and stormed away; Xander inhaled the dust and gave a huge sneeze. By now, everyone was staring at the two. Spike noticed the people staring and said, "What?!" They shrugged and Buffy walked up to him touching his shoulder, he almost flinched. She felt his muscles tighten underneath his flesh as her hand made contact.  
  
"It's okay Spike."  
  
He shook off her arm and said, "Sure, whatever, this is insane. YOU are insane. Why should I believe you?"  
  
Buffy could not believe what she was hearing, in her world, Spike always understood the situation, but then she realized that he had probably come to that greater learning through 150 years of living. She sighed realized he wanted proof. "Okay Spike, I'm gonna show you why." She turned to Giles, "Hey Giles, I think it's time for a field trip. We're going for a little bit of show and tell." Giles understood what she meant and went to get his coat and keys.  
  
"Where are we going?" Spike was still wary.  
  
"Yeah Buffy, Where ARE we going?" Xander was inquisitive.  
  
"To see a demon."  
  
^*^*  
  
The entire group stood on the side of the road peering into bushes. They were searching up and down Revello Drive for the demon that Buffy had killed the night before. Buffy couldn't believe it, she didn't remember where she had killed it. They were all digging through the undergrowth looking for it. Giles and Willow were excited, but the rest weren't growing any more partial to believing Buffy. Spike was the most unhelpful person. He kept complaining about how she was crazy and it was not real and just being annoying Spike. Buffy just rolled her eyes and smiled. It was nice to see a human side of Spike. Especially when he would look at her when he thought, she was not looking. The look was one of admiration and love, or perhaps it was just lust. Suddenly Spike yelled out in alarm. They all ran over to him. There he stood staring down at the body of a huge red scaled demon. Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. Willow looked ready to throw up.  
  
"There, you see. There is a demon." Buffy pointed proudly.  
  
Xander just stared, "That's...that's a demon." He gulped. "Okay, I think I want to go home now."  
  
Spike turned and looked at Buffy, his eyes shown with complete trust, "I believe you." He said in a soft voice, then realizing what he was doing he broke her gaze and looked at the demon again, "Can I kick it?"  
  
Buffy just laughed.  
  
^*^* Back at school, the group convened in the library. Giles brought with him samples of the demons skin and unfortunately, they found out that the demon's saliva was acidic, AFTER it burned through the plastic bag. That was quite a mess. However, they had finally made it back. Giles and Willow were huddled around the specimens and were examining everything they could think of to exam. Xander had gone to class and Oz had disappeared somewhere. Spike and Buffy were left alone. He came up to her smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He looked down at his feet.  
  
"It's okay Spike. I can understand the uncertainty. don't worry."  
  
"I'm also sorry about the other night at the Bronze." He looked up at her and then pulled her away from the center area of the library into the stacks. "It was totally rude of me to run out on you. I feel so horrible and then I didn't trust you. I guess I just want to say that I'm sorry twice over."  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "I understand. It's no big deal, but can I ask you one question?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Why DID you run away that night?"  
  
"Oh. That." Spike looked at her red in the cheeks, "OH MY GOD" Buffy thought, "He's blushing! How CUTE!"  
  
Spike continued, "I was scared you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me the next day." He spoke so quietly Buffy almost couldn't tell what he said.  
  
"Oh Spike, I wouldn't ever do that."  
  
"I know Buffy, but I was too worried to think straight."  
  
She touched his shoulder and looked into his bright blue eyes. "Would you run away now?" She smiled at him.  
  
He shook his head slowly, "No I guess not."  
  
"Good." She began to straighten up and take her hand off his shoulder.  
  
He grabbed it.  
  
"Buffy, I..." Then he pulled her close to him and kissed her tenderly. She almost didn't realize what was going on and then began kissing him back fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist pulling her even closer. They didn't want to let go ever again. He even began to slip one hand underneath her shirt. And instead of stopping him like she would any other boy she let him rest his hand there on her bare skin. Her mind was racing, she couldn't stop thinking about Spike and how wonderful he was and oh god...it was just too good to be true. Spike was having similar thoughts about Buffy; the pair was so entranced that they didn't even hear Willow come around the corner looking for them. She squeaked and dropped the heavy tomes she was carrying. They broke apart embarrassed.  
  
"Uh..."Buffy wiped her mouth off while Spike looked at the carpet, "Hi Willow."  
  
~*~ OKAY EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW! You know I love it so please do it. I know its short. I'm sorry. The next one will be longer. Hopefully. Thanks to all the wonderful people who read an review this pet project of mine. You know that it makes me so happy that someone besides me is reading what I write. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~ belleartiste 


	11. Running Into Spike

OKAY GUYS! this chapter is slightly SCANDELOUS! IF YOU DISLIKE BLOODPLAY PLEASE JUST GO TO THE BOTTOM AND SKIP THE READING- I will give a summary at the bottom w/o blood for those who want to know what happened without the bloody details. THANKS! please review! -belleartiste  
  
~*~ [SW]  
  
After a long day of studying books and records looking for the right way to do the transportation spell, Buffy and the rest of the gang were exhausted. Still, Willow, Xander and Buffy went out to do some demon hunting. They did the usual rounds through 2 of Sunnydale's 12 cemeteries and had slain 3 vamps and besides that not had happened that night. Buffy had helped Willow stake one and they had all congratulated her on her first demon kill. She had been really excited about it. They talked and walked. Buffy told them all about her Sunnydale and how much life was different there. Both Willow and Xander got a little teary when they found out that Jesse, their friend who had been turned and vamp and then staked, was still alive and one of their best friends. They continued talking as they headed down the street,  
  
"So Buff, what do you find the most different about our Sunnydale versus your Sunnydale." Xander asked looking at her by the illumination of the streetlight.  
  
"I guess the fact that there are no demons." she shrugged.  
  
"But besides that?" Willow piped up  
  
"Um, I guess its kinda cool that I'm friends with you guys. You all are as much of losers as I thought you were. I'm glad I gave you another chance."  
  
Xander and Willow both hugged her, "Thanks Buffy!"  
  
She just smiled at them and thought, "And of course Spike." The group split at Buffy's road each going their own separate ways. Buffy walked a little ways down her street and then looked back to see if either Xander or Willow were watching. They weren't. She turned and ran back the way they came. She had to see Spike. The day had been so long not being able to see him, only think about him. She ran as fast as she could in the direction of his crypt, "Oh please be there please be there." She thought and turned a sharp corner around a mausoleum and ran smack into someone. She looked down and underneath her was Spike.  
  
"Oh Spike." She began to stand up, "I'm so sorry."  
  
He helped her up, "Don't be sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry." They both laughed at the statement.  
  
"Where were you going in such a hurry love?" Spike asked with careful caution in his voice, his mind was racing hoping beyond all hope that she was coming to see him an no one else.  
  
"Well," She paused, "You're going to laugh at me."  
  
"I wont laugh," Spike gently pushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"I was coming to see you." Buffy held her breath.  
  
"Really?" Spike couldn't believe his luck, "And why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Because," Buffy took a deep breath and told herself that she could do it, "I wanted to give you this." She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back with such intensity. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up with his hands enveloped around her waist. She jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued kissing but he started carrying her back to his crypt. It seemed like a blink of the eye and they were there. Spike carried her down to the newly made up downstairs and placed her on his bed. She looked up at him and said "Spike what are you doing?"  
  
"Well love, I figured..." Spike scratched his head, "Unless you don't."  
  
"It's just that I've never had sex before."  
  
"What about Angel...oh right. You're the other Buffy, you don't even know Angel." He looked down at her sharply, "Unless you do."  
  
"Nope never met her."  
  
"Him."  
  
"OH..." Buffy blushed, "Well then defiantly not, what a silly name."  
  
Spike roared with laughter at that comment, then said to himself, "I'll have to tell the Peaches that next time I see him." Then he looked back down at Buffy underneath him.  
  
"Pet, if you don't want to its fine."  
  
"I guess I'm just worried." She shrugged.  
  
"Nothing to worry 'bout love, I cant give you anything or make you preggers. I'm dead remember."  
  
"Oh, right." Buffy blushed. "Spike I really like you but can we just make out for now, and then see where it goes, besides I wont be here for long. I'm hopefully getting home on Saturday."  
  
"So much to do and such little time." Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers parting her slightly wet lips and let his tongue explore her mouth. One hand sliding under her shirt and another pushing back her hair from her neck exposing it. He stopped for a moment. Buffy looked up at him with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Spike." She reached up and touched his face her hand tracing down the side of his neck. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Darling, would you mind if I bit you? I promise I wouldn't kill you or hurt you at all."  
  
Buffy toyed with her lip, "I guess I don't mind, plus I want to see you vamped out again, I think it's kinda sexy."  
  
Spike grinned and said, "I could tell that you liked it love, and as those German vamp friend o' mine say, Du reicht so gut!*" He smiled again and then his face changed. Vamped out he looked at her and licked his lips his tongue running over his elongated teeth. He leaned down and very softly bit her neck his sharp teeth sinking into her skin and he could taste her coppery blood flowing into his mouth. She definitely wasn't the Slayer. The blood didn't have the fire that the other Slayer's he had tasted had had. But it was still heated by passion and desire. It tasted good. He broke away and changed back then kissed her letting some of her blood enter her own mouth. He could feel her almost jerk back when she tasted it but then kissed him harder wanting just one more taste. He would have chuckled at that but he was a little too busy. They continued their deep kisses far into the night and then lay next to one another and spent the night completely content, far away from the rest of the world's problems and in each other's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
SUMMARY- Xander, Willow and Buffy go slaying for the night, Buffy kills her first vamp, They head home Buffy runs off to find Spike they make out and almost have sex but then don't. Buffy says no. Then he feeds off of her and they stay with each other the whole night. Hope that is helpful  
  
* Du Reicht so Gut = You smell so good.....(think about it)  
  
- Hey everyone. I hope you liked it and weren't to freaked out. I tried to censor most of what I thought. ( well please review, when I get reviews it makes me a happy writer and if im happy then that means I will write more! YAY! -belleartiste 


	12. Warm Beds and Demon Interrogations

~!@#$%^&* [NW] Then he pulled her close to him and kissed her tenderly. She almost didn't realize what was going on and then began kissing him back fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist pulling her even closer. They didn't want to let go ever again. He even began to slip one hand underneath her shirt. And instead of stopping him like she would any other boy she let him rest his hand there on her bare skin. Her mind was racing, she couldn't stop thinking about Spike and how wonderful he was and oh god...it was just too good to be true. Spike was having similar thoughts about Buffy, the pair was so entranced that they didn't even hear Willow come around the corner looking for them. She squeaked and dropped the heavy tomes she was carrying. They broke apart embarrassed.  
  
"Uh..."Buffy wiped her mouth off while Spike looked at the carpet, "Hi Willow."  
  
"Buffy!" Willow could hardly contain herself, "What are you doing?!"  
  
Buffy straightened her shirt and put a hand to her hair, "Nothing..." She looked down at the carpet. Spike groaned, "Red, If you don't mind, Buffy and I would like to continue our little conversation."  
  
Buffy turned and stared at Spike. "We would like to do WHAT?"  
  
"Well love, I just figured..." Buffy continued to stare at him incredulously. "Well you figured wrong Spike! It...it was...It was a MISTAKE!"  
  
As she said the last word she looked him square in the eye and saw his soul being crushed. He looked as if he was just staked and was quickly turning to dust. She look a deep breath at the thought of staking him, she could never do that. But she just had, figuratively. The only thing left for her to resort to was run.  
  
Buffy ran past Spike and the still shocked Willow and out of the building. She kept running for several minutes, down the road, through the cemetery, she finally stopped, pulse racing and collapsed against a stone grave marker. When she looked down at it she had quite a start. She was leaning against her Spike's grave. She took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of it. Her fingers traced the carved name of her ally and enemy.  
  
"Oh Spike, what have I done?" She began to murmur half to herself and half to the grave. "I lead on your grandson. I mean, I have to go home on Saturday. I can't stay with him I can't, I shouldn't, feel for him. But I do! Everytime I see him I want him to touch me, just to brush his fingers down my arm or push the hair out of my face. I long to hear his voice, it's so much like yours, you would be proud of him. I am proud of him, he makes my days here better, I almost wish I could take him back with me, I love him." As soon as she said that she gasped, "I love him?" She said it again not sure of what she was saying. Then again for definitely, "I LOVE him!" Then Buffy heard a quiet voice behind her,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She spun around. There was Spike, her Spike, her mortal Spike. "Spike, I..." She didn't know what to say. But there was no need for words he came over to her and kissed her again. They were both caught up in the emotion and heat of the moment and just kissed for several minutes then Spike pulled away.  
  
"Buffy, When you said back there that it was a mistake I was so scared."  
  
"Spike! I didn't mean it! I didn't..." He stopped her words with a carefully placed finger against her lips.  
  
"I know my love, I know. I heard what you said here." He kissed her again, briefly this time. "I love you so much. Since the first moment I saw you."  
  
They kissed again and he pushed her back against the ground and laid himself on top of her, she could feel him pressing against her, she ran her fingers down his back and under his shirt, feeling the strangely warm skin against her own skin. Spike slid one hand down to the edge of her shirt and played with the edge and after feeling no negative reaction he slipped a few fingers up underneath the shirt and felt up her soft firm belly and to the edge of her bra, she breathed deeply at his touch and let him continue. He slipped his hand up underneath her bra and began massaging her breast slowly, still kissing her soft lips. She began to writhe underneath his body her hips rocking up towards him. He kissed down her neck and even slightly nibbled at her bare collarbone. She gasped thinking about her past encounters with vampires and tensed. He felt it and stopped.  
  
"Are you alright Buffy?"  
  
She nodded breathlessly, "Yes Spike, I'm fine." But before he could lean back down and continue Buffy regained some sense and looked around. "Spike..."  
  
"Yes dearest?"  
  
"We're making out in a cemetery. And one other thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're making out on top of your grandfather's grave."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
She pushed him off and they both tried to straighten their shirts, Spike brushed the leaves and bits of dirt off of the back of her shirt and she fixed her hair. Spike then wrapped one arm around her and they walked off into the night.  
  
[SW]  
  
Buffy sighed in bed and then tried to roll over, but there was something there. She opened one eye and saw someone. Who was in her bed!? Then the night before came rushing back. She was with Spike, they hadn't had sex, just made out and he... A hand went to her neck and she felt the puncture wounds where Spike had bit her. It had felt so good. She rolled over next to Spike and leaned against his bare chest. It was weird not to feel him breathing beneath her and his skin was slightly cold but that was no big deal.  
  
"Spike," She whispered softly, "Spike." this time more firmly.  
  
"What?!" Spike came out of a deep sleep and out of not knowing his surroundings and why there was someone in bed with him pounced on Buffy holding her down and was about to rip her throat out, literally, when it hit him who she was. He had pinned her arms above her head and tilted her neck up. When he paused she looked up at him with a slight fear but mainly just lust in her eyes and said, "Well good morning to you too Spike." He smiled at her and said, "Sorry love, a man can't be too careful." He still had her arms pinned above her head and he leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth and then slid his lips down to her neck where he had made his punctures the night before. He licked at them and said, "I hope it didn't hurt."  
  
"Not in the least." She reached up with her head and kissed him again. He finally let go of her arms and she wrapped them around his neck. Pulling him back down into bed and into her waiting arms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Several hours later and quite a few more bite marks, Buffy rolled out of bed. Spike leaned against the pillow staring at her beautiful form. "Come back to bed love..." Buffy looked over her shoulder as she pulled on her jacket. "I can't Spike, I've already missed half of the day of school! My mom is going to be so mad. Not to mention Giles and the rest of the gang."  
  
"You sounded just like Buffy then." He smiled a lazy smile at her.  
  
"But I AM Buffy." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know what I mean pet." Spike sat up, and Buffy could see his firm chest and sculpted abs. She licked her lips then shook her head.  
  
"I really got to get going." She grabbed her backpack, "I will come see you later, I promise."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes I promise Spike." She tightened her pony tail and climbed up and out of the crypt. Spike lay back in bed and listened to her dying footsteps and then slid out of bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Buffy!" Giles started as Buffy walked through the doors of the library, "Where have you been all day? So much has happened."  
  
"We've been worried sick," Willow came up and placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "Especially when you didn't come to school today."  
  
"I'm fine." Buffy flounced over to a chair and sat down, "So what's the sitch?"  
  
"Well it seems that last night after you departed," Giles began to clean his glasses, "Xander and Willow were attacked by a huge scaled demon."  
  
Buffy looked over at the pair in concern, they were a little battered, Xander had a huge scrape on his arm and Willow looked pale and shakey.  
  
"Oh my gosh you guys! Are y'all alright?"  
  
"We're fine," They chorused, "for the moment."  
  
Buffy twisted back to Giles, "For the moment?"  
  
"Well, yes, it seems that Willow was able to capture the demon and hold it in a containment spell." Buffy looked impressed and turned to Willow, "Go Will!"  
  
Willow just shrugged and then said, "Giles, you need to figure out something quickly because I don't know how much longer I can hold it." Everyone then noticed truly how pale she was.  
  
"Of course Willow." Giles gestured to Buffy, "Let's go see this monster."  
  
~*~  
  
They arrived at where Willow was containing it. When it saw Buffy it lunged against the shimmery wall of power that Willow had erected around it. It gave a long wail and growled Buffy's name. It was a huge demon, it was red and had 2 horns and scales. Not a pretty picture. Once Buffy got a good look at it she gave a gasp. "Giles!" Giles rushed over from where he was standing with Willow and Xander.  
  
"What is it Buffy?"  
  
"This is the demon that attacked me, I mean the other Buffy in my dream!"  
  
"But how can that be since she killed that demon" Asked Xander.  
  
"There must be 2 identical demons," Giles said "Perhaps we could ask it where it comes from and who it serves. Whoever sent these demons is obviously behind the Buffy switch." He turned Willow who was sitting on a stool nearby. "Can you make it tell us who it is working for?"  
  
She smiled weakly, "I can try. This is already draining my power."  
  
"I have an idea that just might work," Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them, "We could set up resonating crystals that would refract your power and would stabilize the barrier while you had enough power to perform a spell to make it tell us what we need to know."  
  
"You know Giles, that actually might work." Willow and Giles quickly began to set up the crystals and began talking to one another about resonations and how they would properly collect Willow's magick.  
  
Buffy and Xander sat on a nearby set of stairs, "So Buff, how do you like this world." Xander asked casually.  
  
"It's great Xander!" Buffy replied with so much joy that it surprised Xander.  
  
"You mean you don't miss your old friends or your old life?"  
  
"Of course I do, but I have found so many more interesting things here, I have become friends with you guys and..." Buffy trailed off thinking about Spike.  
  
"And what Buff?" Xander asked inquisitively  
  
"Oh nothing, I just like it here." She said with a satisfied smile and they began to chat about other things, but Buffy couldn't get her mind off of Spike, she missed him. She couldn't wait until later that night when she could go see him and they could spend another night together in perfect bliss. She thought to herself, "I hope mom doesn't mind."  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later Willow and Giles announced that they were ready. Buffy and Xander came over to them and Willow began chanting under her breath. Giles explained that now they could ask the demon any question and it would have to answer them truthfully. The first thing Buffy asked was, "Is the other Buffy okay?"  
  
It growled at her, "Yes, for now."  
  
"Well that's encouraging." Xander piped in. "Okay Buff, ask it who sent you here!"  
  
"Who sent me here?" Buffy stated redundantly.  
  
"My mistress Asrakana."  
  
Giles wrote the name down in a notebook, all of the information that they would receive from the demon would have to be double checked.  
  
"Who is Asrakana?" Asked Giles.  
  
"She was the Supreme Ruler of the Universe, and she will be again!" It bellowed.  
  
Buffy asked curiously, "What happened? And why does she want to take it out on me and the other Buffy?"  
  
"The Slayer," It said with disgust, "and her Watcher," It threw a look at Giles, "Banished her from this dimension leaving her powerless until the Slayer went without a Watcher."  
  
Giles gasped. "Then when I got fired..."  
  
"That's right Watcher." It growled, "You are to blame for letting Asrakana out, she is going to crush you and take her world back. You shall all DIE!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Xander shook at finger at it and walked up to the demon, "Yeah!" It snapped at him and he jumped away scared, and said again with less force, "Yeah... You can go ahead now..." He backed away letting Buffy face the demon again.  
  
"Demon!" She yelled. At this Xander leaned over to Willow who was still chanting and said, "She's becoming more like our Buffy every day."  
  
"Demon! Now I ask this of you, how do we open a portal back to my world?"  
  
The demon tried to resist, he woudnt open his mouth, Giles turned to Willow and said, "Make him tell us Willow." She began to yell the words for the enchantment and the demon writhed in pain, "Stop" It bellowed, "I will tell you!"  
  
"My blood has Asrakana's power running through, because she is the one who made me. If you use my blood, you can cut a circle through the dimensional barrier. The spell you need can be found in the book In Transitmentis: Volume 4." And as the demon said the last word a blinding white light entered the building and struck the demon. It died instantly. The gang looked around in shock after the temporary blindness ended. Giles voiced the assumption that they were all assuming,  
  
"Asrakana knows we know."  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks to all those who have reviewed (especially Forsaken...you're my favorite...I love you) Im glad everyone has made me keep writing...I need the inspiration! I love you guys! Well the hard part is over....kinda. Well I also have to say thanks to Erin b/c she loves me and even though she still hasn't read the last 2 chapters, she still supports me! Finke and Brit get thumbs up too! ~*~ belleartiste 


	13. Author's Note I'M BACK!

Okay, Well I know its been FOREVER! (over a year…) I'm a bad person, but talking to my friend Jasmine the other day made me realize that I need to start writing again…

So here I am. I had such plans for this story and then I got writers block. Well It's left b/c I haven't worried about the story for such a long time. But now the words are flowing again! Hurrah!

So a couple new chapters within days – I just cant upload it on this computer b/c I have the story on another computer! Ack.

If anyone out there is reading/listening. I should have something new posted by tonight!

Toodles for now

Belleartiste


	14. Uncovering a Big Problem

NW

Buffy moaned and writhed in bed. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to take it. It was just so much! Her hand hit Spike's back and he grunted. Then suddenly she burst out, "Ahh!"

"Wha…!" Spike said groggily as he woke up, sat up in bed, and looked around wildly for the person who made the scream. (A/N: Get your mind out the gutter…they ARENT having sex! - you people!  ) He saw Buffy screaming next to him, still asleep. He grasped her about the shoulders and held her tight and tried to wake her up. "Buffy! Buffy!"

She thrashed out of her dream and sat up in bed almost knocking Spike in the forehead. Then she saw him and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh Spike! It's horrible, like even worse than the other demons that I have fought!"

"What is?"

"I dreamed about my home again and I saw what was happening. It's not good. The scoobies captured this demon thing and it told them, and me, about Asrakana."

"Asrakana?"

"Yeah she's this god/demon thing that wants to rule the world."

"Oh…" Spike considered it for a moment, "What!"

"Yeah. It's a problem."

"Asrakana you said?" Giles asked rubbing his glasses furiously.

"Yep!" Buffy leaned against Spike, her head on his shoulder, "I also heard how to do the spell, and that the other Scoobies are taking care of that. So that's one less thing to worry about. We just need to find out who this 'Asrakana' is!"

"Ooh!" Willow called out, "I found her!"

Willow held up a dusty book of legends that looked old enough to be from prehistoric times. It was entitled, "_Legendes of Ancient Tymes" _Willow had been flipping through it for over half an hour before she had stuck gold. She showed the rest of the group the engraving of Asrakana. She was depicted in human form with long flowing hair and power radiating from her. She was also surrounded on either side by two twin demons that were the ones that had attacked in each world. The caption read: _Asrakana the Supreme Ruler of the Universe with Thrakk and Tharl, her two enforcers, on either side._

"Well they have names now." Spike commented. "That's a start."

"Does the book say anything else about what we need to do to prepare to fight her? Since that seems to be the road that this Asrakana is taking." Buffy asked.

Willow skimmed the page again and looked back up at Buffy, "It's going to take more study, the book is written in several different languages."

"Well while Willow and I work on that," Giles sat beside Willow, "You can all patrol in case another demon shows up. Besides that, there isn't much to do."

"Okay Giles." And the three of them turned and left the library.

several hours later

"Got it!" Willow yelled and stood up quickly.

Buffy looked up from sitting on the floor with Spike, "What did you find?" She got up and smoothed down her pants and ran a hand through her hair.

"All we have to do, since we're not the ones performing the spell is create a circle that is in tune with the other dimension." Willow looked thrilled with this revelation.

"Well that's all well and good Red, but how does one go about doing that?" Spike stood behind Buffy.

"Actually Spike, it's quite simple," Replied Giles, "The basic theory is that we just need something or someone from the dimension we are trying to open a portal to. So for us that would be Buffy. Now the only way that we are going to be able to create enough psychic energy for the others to connect properly is that we all have to concentrate our own life forces and commune together to create a beacon."

"Like one of those blinking dots on a radar screen!" Willow interjected.

"Yes," Giles sighed, "Like a blinking dot."

"So let me see if I got this straight," Xander piped up, "We have to all meditate in this circle with Buffy as our link to the other dimension. That way the others can find our energy and make the portal."

"Right!" Giles smiled at him.

"Okay… let's do it." Xander started to rush to get supplies, Giles called after him,

"It's not for another 2 days Xander."

"Right."

SW

Giles paced back and forth across the room. Buffy wondered if hewould eventually start wearing a hole in the floor with his insistant walk.

"The first thing we must do is prepare defensive spells against Asrakana." He cleaned his glasses and placed his hankerchief back in his pocket. "Since she now knows that we are aware of her presence we must have constant vigilance, she may mount her attack at any moment."

Xander stared, "You mean this second I could die?"

"If you must be so negative, then yes" Giles sighed. "Willow I want you to look up strong defense spells that can cover individuals as well as large areas. I want to be extra sure that when our Buffy returns to us, "he smiled kindly at the other Buffy, "that she will be fully protected."

"Of course!" Willow was more than happy to help.

"So Giles," Buffy looked carefully at the older man, "Am I just going to sit here on my butt for the next 2 days waiting for this woman god person to attack me?"

"Well I would suggest that you stay with someone who can defend you, most likely she will go after you when she attacks. If you are disposed of early, then there is no one to rally the forces."

"That means I'm getting everyone dinner, how's Chinese sound?" Xander piped up from the corner, trying to spin the situation around after realizing they could die any second.

"Sounds great Xander. Thanks." Buffy looked at him gratefully.

Asrakana glared angrily into her scrying bowl. Her beloved Thrall was dead, chopped to pieces by his own axe. And now she had to dispose of Thrak. It had been grave loss and she ran her hand swiftly through the water disrupting the image of the Scoobies researching her.

Since regaining her powers she had made herself more at home in her "home", soon to be a prison that she would leave forever. She sank into a backless chair and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. Crossing her leg she tapped her foot impatiently. The room was lavishly furnished with furs and draperies in an early Roman style and contained piece of armor and maps of the world with an outline of her original empire. She had to be patient to regain her land.

With her magick coming back to her by stages, she was nowhere near full power. By Saturday and the alignment of the planets all her power would be restored to her and she could properly attack. Unfortunately, due to Thrak's betrayal, that would be the day that the Slayers would attempt to switch back. She would have to be vigilant. She stood back up and returned to her bowl. She summoned the picture of the diligent Scoobies,

"Aww look." She thought to herself, "They're making a spell." She scoffed and shook her head, which is until the picture faded as they chanted the words of the spell. Enraged she attempted to force her way into the scene but the spell that they had cast held. She threw all her energy and power against it but it did not crack, it only pulsed her energy back at her creating a shock wave that threw her unconscious to the floor.


	15. Making Contact

_Previously on Buffy:_

_Enraged she attempted to force her way into the scene but the spell that they had cast held. She threw all her energy and power against it but it did not crack, it only pulsed her energy back at her creating a shock wave that threw her unconscious to the floor._

SW

THURSDAY NIGHT

Willow gasped and sat down, breathing hard, "Oh!"

"Will! What is it?" Buffy was at her side in a split second.

"She's probably is having dizziness from casting a spell of that magnitude." Giles said authoritatively.

"No Giles," the red haired girl wheezed, "It was her."

The group looked at her bewildered by her statement. She tried to stand but the world spun before her eyes and she slumped back into the chair, "Asrakana, she just tried to…"

Another breath, "She tried to break through the barrier."

"But she didn't succeed?" Xander asked worriedly. For himself and for his friend.

"No, the fact that we used our combined energies kept her at bay." Willow was finally starting to look normal again and her breathing was less erratic. "She was just so powerful!"

"And keep in mind Willow, she isn't at full strength yet," Giles tried to make up for his error earlier, "According to the manuscript we found, she wont regain her full power until the first full moon after she rises." He looked around expecting everyone to have a reaction.

"And that means what Giles?" Buffy gave an eyebrow.

Giles sighed and wiped his glasses clean, "Don't you people keep up with lunar cycles? The next full moon is Saturday."

"You mean, that demon, goddess, thing gets all her powers on the day that we try to switch the two Buffy's back?" Xander looked at him incredulously. "Life is just too weird sometimes."

"It is a strange twist of fate that the full moon coincides with the appropriate planetary alignment." Giles sat down having said his peace.

"But at least now we know that my spell worked." Willow looked at the group, "I mean, I could feel her pushing at the hide-from-sight barrier and she has amazing strength, luckily the spell pushed back with equal force."

"Meaning?" Xander was confused.

"Meaning that she was blasted with the full force of her own power."

"Oh, well that's good!" He smiled his dopey smile and stared at the group, who stared back, "What?"

NW FRIDAY MORNING

Buffy and Spike (the Younger) had had quite a night. After getting back to Spike's place which was actually his dad's house but Spike lived in the basement, the night had been long and steamy. Buffy hadn't been expecting to fall for Spike, even if he wasn't really the Spike she knew.

She rolled over in the sheet and looked at his sleeping form. It was around 7:30 in the morning and Spike was passed out face down on the bed beside her. The sheet that was carefully wrapped around her was twisted about his body, as if he was fighting against its whiteness and cleanliness. Staring at his chiseled body she smiled and thought about what life would be like if she didn't make it "home". Everyday she spent here made it feel more and more like home and the place that she came from felt like another dimension, even though it was.

Spike groaned and rolled towards her throwing an arm around her waist. They now lay face to face and she stared at his features and smiled thinking that this face would never vamp, could walk about in broad daylight and was always warm. She turned her back to him, scooted towards his body and pulled his arm tighter around her. Being thus encased she promptly fell asleep.

SW FRIDAY MORNING

"We must find some way to contact Buffy." Giles said insistently. He placed the book he had been reading down on the table that was strewn with books and pamphlets that may hold the key to defeating Asrakana and returning the Buffy to her own dimension.

"And how do we expect to do that?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"That's what we must figure out." The Watcher said dryly and began cleaning his glasses for the 10th time since they arrived that morning.

"We could try to send a message through to the other dimension." Willow chimed in, "I think I read about something like that in a book around here somewhere…" She trailed off searching frantically.

"Even if that worked Willow, Asrakana could capture it in transit because it would have to cross into the space between the two worlds. The space that holds her captive. It could ruin everything." Giles countered.

"Well nix that then." Willow sounded stumped.

Then Xander piped up, "What about those dreams."

Giles looked interested and the rest of the group all stared at him, "What do you mean Xander?"

"Well if the Buffy in this world is having dreams about the other world then wouldn't it make sense for the Buffy in the other world to be having dreams about us?"

The whole group was shocked at this revelation. Xander actually had a smart idea.

Willow looked over at Giles, "Do you think we could channel a message to Buffy in the other world?"

"There is a chance that _if_ we can find the right spell and _if _use the combined forces of the entire group, she _might_ receive it. And _if _she is asleep!"

Buffy looked at her watch, "Well we might want to get a move on, its 7:15 now."

"Right!" Willow took command and ordered everyone to the appropriate stack of books to look for a spell to send the dream message.

_Thats all for now - I have to go on vacation but you can be sure that I will be thinking up more while I'm at the beach. PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
